


Morning Paper

by Vvulpes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvulpes/pseuds/Vvulpes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Letter Word for Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189839) by [TroubleIWant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/pseuds/TroubleIWant). 



I forgot to add the fabled grapefruit spoon. 

I know the quality is crap, don't jump at my throat over it. Also, skip over the fact that I got bored with the grid. I'm not a patient person and I'm not ashamed to admit it :)

Darling author (may I call you that?) if you wish this little thing to go back to the hell it came from, tell me and it shall be done.


End file.
